the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Roman Mishkin
=The Pilot= Personality Roman "Flips" Mishkin was one of the people who found himself with a position of a "suit". Grown up on anime and video games featuring technology and and vehicles that do not have an example in the real world he was fascinated with any and all ways of unorthodox application of power, speed and precision. And he found that the best career example of that were Rescue services. The juxtaposition of the "Jaws of Life" tool that can bend steel and concrete, something right out of those robot arena fights on TV put into something delicate as retrieving humans. Where the go to for forest fires were not cars or bikes but straight up helicopters and planes, the most expensive and complex things available to a civilian force. And even fire man protection was, in essence, close to ci-fi protective gear what whit all the enclosed breathing systems, full body protection of great heat and the cool visors. And his suit reflected all that. Full of seemingly contradictive doctrines, but second to none in taking "in and out" extremely literally when it comes to evacuating wounded comrades straight under incoming fire. However instead of a medevac he had to settle for working on an ambulance, so that probably fueled the extremes his suit too form in. During times of turmoil he used the ludicrous speed for the size of his flying tank and ether retrieved badly damaged suits or did rescue operations in every imaginable environment. Although time that could be used fighting one on one was better used "relocating" and "strategically retreating". Appearance About 190 cm tall, sturgy looking face with thin looking cheeks and light brown, short, wavy hair. Usually walk around in a field medic uniform. 26 Years of age and either wearing a smug or a tired expression 90% of the time. Relations & Allies Tagged along with the green initiatives Medical Division as a happenstance of life and proved himself to be a worthy asset. The Suit The "Bearevac" is a kind of vehicle that makes the difference of "Is it a flying tank?" or "Is it an absurdly armored VTOL?" In flight mode it looks like if a jet plane got inflated to be 2-3 times higher and thicker. As if some one tried to model a jet around a potato, when deployed on the ground its gait resembles that of a Bear, albeit faster than any sports car on full throttle with the ability to stand on both hind legs if the front "arms" are needed for manipulation tasks. Its absurd over engineered self still boasts one of the highest evasion rates while being a Fortress class. Its four legs were a mistake. Originally just high stress landing gear made to cushion the crash from near full speed. Just like records of WWII pilots surviving falls out of their planes by hitting just enough branches, and slow down the fall for a fraction of a second to ensure survival. Energy loss scales very well if you slash the decelaration time, and the length of the limbs help a lot here. Then they were changed to utilize the Forts insane power to provide underwater propulsion, that gave them a rich range of motion. Just a little bit more changes to make the limbs scoop up the injured with the assistance of an AI, add deployable "claw" tools for leveraging the great strength to cut through any barricade between Roman and his objective, could be used as a powerful melee weapon if need be. This thing is capable to traverse any imaginable environment with equal speed, evade any ambush and switch between mediums on the fly. No matter when, no matter where the "Bearevac" arrives all the same to snatch you from the fiery jaws of hell itself in under 10 seconds flat. Suit Crunch Points 200/200 Dodge = +2(Predator)+ 2(Combat Medic)+ 2(Amphibious) -2(base) =4 Features Fins (0); Gills (0); Flight(10) (discount from Levitation); Levitation (0); Skates (0); Natural weapons (0); Body Type Hybrid 10; High Mobility 40; Predator 15; Amphibious 20; AI Engineer AI 10; UI Manual 0; HUD Hawkeye (0); Thermal (0) ; Radar/Sonar 10; Suit Status 0; Floodlights 5; Weapons Shotgun (15) Kinetic sword (natural weapons - 0) Upgrades Capacitor I (10); Capacitor II (10); Environmental Controls I (0); Environmental Controls II (0); Environmental Controls III (0); Power Transfer (5); Solar Panels (10); Photosynthetic Augment( 10); Repair Kit (10); Medkit (10); Nanites NoneCategory:Fortess Category:Pilots Category:PACYOA: TE